


Possible TTSS Deaths in Event/TTSS Reload.

by AntiSkeletalOfTTSS



Category: TTSS Studios, Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS/pseuds/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS





	Possible TTSS Deaths in Event/TTSS Reload.

Event:

Anti/Me: Slashed in half by Ryko to protect Virus and Lotus, Throwing off a building, Soul fried by water.

Virus: Death by beating while hung upside down, Drowned.

Circuit: Death by Electrocution, Slashed by Rosco, Stabbed through Skull.

Spam: Death By Unknown Causes.

Frame: No Death Available.

_________________________________________________

TTSS Reload:

No Information Found.


End file.
